(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates storage racks and more particularly, to an environmentally friendly combination storage rack.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Regular storage racks for home use generally comprise a rack frame structure and a plurality of storage boxes mounted in the rack frame structure. The rack frame structure may be made of wood or a proper hard or rigid material, defining a plurality of open chambers. The storage boxes are made of wood or a proper hard or rigid material in the form of a solid sliding box for insertion into the open chambers in the rack frame structure.
When a conventional storage rack is damaged, the rack frame structure and the storage boxes cannot be reclaimed for further utilization. Further, the storage boxes of conventional storage racks are not collapsible. When not in use, the user cannot reduce the dimensions of the storage boxes. Further, the storage boxes are not detachable. It is inconvenient to dispose off damaged storage boxes.